The Cherry Blossom and, the Lotus
by leeluver117
Summary: Oh no! Lee and Sakura get trapped in a dark mysteriouse cave! Will they get out before they strave, or feaze to death? Will Sakura fall for Lee? And what about the Akatsuki...?
1. Chapter 1

If I owned Naruto this would be an _episode_, not a _FANFICTION_!!!

When I made this I wasn't intending for anyone to actually read it so thank you, thank you very much! I am a beginner and this is my very first fan fiction so if you think it stinks, I already know. Also! I do plan on making a Part II!! So if you really liked this story then look up "Love Concurs All" Also! If for example it has (me:…) that means that's what I think or did when that happened! One more thing if it's slanted like _this _that means that it's inner Sakura, if it's like this that means it's outer Sakura. Now! sit back, relax and read!!!

_**The Cherry Blossom And The Lotus**_

**Chp1: The Mission Begins!**

"Lord Hokage…!" A voice yelled. It quickly caught the sandaime's attention. He put the files he was reading and looked up to see what this person wanted with him. "Lord Hokage! Villagers from the high mountains in the snow country say that they have seen traces of the Akatsuki!" Raido exclaimed while quickly opening the sliding door heading toward the Third Hokage.

"Hmmm… we have to send our best Jounin on a mission to investigate, immediately! But only the top two." Sarutobi said while relaxing in his chair.

"Uh, let me see that would be Hatake Kakashi and, Maito Gai!" Raido said nervously hoping that the charts he had were right.

"Ok, give them the information scrolls immediately!"

" Yes Sarutobi Sama!" he said while poofing away.

**Team7: **He poofed at Kakashi's training spot.

"Hatake Kakashi?" Raido asked.

"Yes, What do you want?" Kakashi asked closing his perverted book and looking at the shinobi.

"Lord Hokage has a mission for you. Heres the scroll that tells you all about it" He said handing him the scroll and poofing away to Gai!

**Team13: **"Alright Lee! You did it you mastered the jutsu!!!!"

"Yahoo! Yeah! Hurray!" Lee stood with a huge smile on his face, in front of a log that used to be a tree before Lee got to it. Raido poofed next to Gai.

"Yes What is it?" Gai asked.

"Hokage Sama has a mission for you, this scroll tells you about it."

"I see, ok." Gai grasped the scroll in his had with fires intent to complete the mission... No matter what the mission happened to be.

"Yahoo! I did it! Yeah!" Lee still was yelling proudly. Raido poofed away in a mysterious cloud of smoke.

"Lee! Come here!" Gai said seriously.

Lee quickly stopped his cheering, ran towards his sensei obediently, and saluted him courteously

"Yes what is it Gai Sensei?" The young shin obi asked happily.

"Lee I'm going on a big mission and while I'm gone I want you and the others to train just as hard as you would If I were here, okay?"

"Oh Sensei! Please may I go with you?"

"I don't know Lee, it could be very dangerous."

"Please Gai Sensei! Oh Please!" Lee said while doing his irresistible pupydog face.

"No, not the pupydog face, NOOOO!!!! I can never resist the pupydog face!!!!!!!!… ugh, ok Lee you win, you all can go." Gai Sensei said depressingly, using his hand to cover hid face shamefully for his "lost" to his pupil.

"Yes! Yahoo! Yeah! I'm going on a mission!!!" Lee raised his arms in the air waving wildly in joy.

**Team7: **

"Hmmm… that's interesting." Kakashi said quietly.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked suddenly standing on the rock Kakashi was leaning against.

"Oh it's nothing… I'm just going on a mission… that involves the Akatsuki." Sasuke chances are that Itachi will be there." He said tauntingly shaking the information scroll in front of Sasuke.

"I have to go!" Sasuke demanded.

"Ok... Oh and the others can go as well, that is if they want to."

"Good I can't wait…" He said almost happily?!


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chp2:The Team Meet Up! **

**At The Mountains about a day Later:**

"Alright every one, were supposed to meet another Jounin here!" Kakashi leaned against a frost covered tree pulling out the book you always catch him reading.

"Awww… I'm so tired…" Naruto exclaimed stupidly and, fell to his knees in the snow.

"BAKA, SHUTUP!!!!!" Sakura punched Naruto on his head angrily hoping it would knock some sense into the pathetic ninja he was.

"OWWW!!OWWW!!" He grabbed his head in pain.

"Kakashi, Hatake…I didn't know that you were on this mission." Gai and his pupils walked up the mountain to their surprise they saw team 7 where they were supposed to meet up with another jonin.

"Hm? Did you guys hear something… oh hey Gai." Kakashi said uncaringly.

AHHHHH!!!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ACT SO COOL!?!?!?!?!?! Gai thought Clenching his fist jealously

"Um, Gai have you seen another jonin around here? I was supposed to meet up with him for my mission…" Kakashi purposely said just to piss Gai off.

"HUH?? BUSHY BROW'S TEAM IS GOING ON THIS MISSION TOO???" Naruto yelled jumping to his feet pointing at the team in awe.

"I thought I said to shutup, you Baka!!!!" Sakura exclaimed furiously while striking the poor excuse for a shin obi's head again.

"OWWW!!!" naruto yelled.

Suddenly the wind picked up massive speed becoming colder and, colder each second. Everyone clenched their hands around their arms to try and keep warm. Kakashi looked around and, immediately acted upon his suspicion .

"Everyone a blizzard is starting we need shelter and, fast!!!" Kakashi yelled to make sure everyone can hear him over the whistling wind, while putting away his precious book, of course.

"Hai Kakashi Sensei!" Team 7 agreed in unison.

"Now, we need to find a cave, HURRY!!!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"HEY KAKASHI SENSEI!! WILL THIS WORK?!?!" Naruto yelled standing next to a big cave. Kakashi turned thinking Naruto would be standing next to a tree or something, but to his surprise he saw a cave instead.

"Actually, yes its exactly what were looking for." Kakashi said. Wow the idot actually did something right for once… amazing! He thought. "Alright everyone head for the cave that Naruto is next to!! Hurry before the it gets worse!!"

Everyone headed for the cave. Suddenly Sakura tripped on a stone hidden by the snow she looked behind herself and saw how fast the blizzard actually was and got up as quickly as she could running toward the cave and was suddenly pulled by her arm into the cave. Kakashi let go of her arm calmly

"Phew! That was close!! Thanks Kakashi sensei!" Sakura exclaimed in relief.

"Were going to have to stay here for the night seeing how bad the blizzard is." Kakashi said taking out his disgusting book "AGAIN". Gai made a fire with some matches he brought with him, a piece of a tree in the cave and, some rocks.

"AWWWW MAN!!!! AS SOON AS WE MAKE IT TO THE SNOW COUNTRY WE HAVE TO SIT AND WAIT FOR A STUPID BLIZZARD??? THAT'S BORING!!!" Naruto said naging.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SHUTUP BAKA!?!?!?!" Sakura yelled while hitting Naruto on his head yet again.

"OWW!!!! QUIT IT!!!!"

"Both of you quit it!!! Go to sleep already! You'll need rest to complete this mission thoroughly." Kakashi said angrily looking at the two arguing shin obis in front of him.

"Ok, Sensei." They said in an apologizing way, as Naruto grabbed his bags to use as pillows trying to fall asleep. Sakura tried to unpack carefully to get comfortable in the terribly cold, hard, and damp floor. Then everyone else tried to sleep as well asleep, except for Gai and Kakashi. They both suspected something was wrong after that blizzard seemed to have come out of no where.

"So who do you think it was?" Gai asked Kakashi.

"I'm not quite sure, but if I'd have to guess I'd say Kisame." Kakashi answered while flipping the page in his book.

"Hmmm… What about the cave?"

"Most likely Daidara… looking at the explosive marks around the opening, trying to cover it up with snow." Kakashi uncovered the snow with a swipe of his hand that was on the entrance of the cave reveling black marks on the edge. "But again, I'm not quite sure." He said in a bored tone.

"Well whoever it was… their going to strike again…"

Later that night Kakashi and Gai Heard a loud rumble come from above the cave! Suddenly it stopped,

Gai and Kakashi looked at each other.

"What was that?!" Gai asked.

"It might be time already." Kakashi put away his perverted book and got ready to leave.

It rumbled again but louder!!!! Suddenly, a slump of snow fell outside the cave!! Then the entire cave was rumbling! Sasuke awoke from his usual nightmare, Itachi killing the clan, to the rumbling sound outside the cave.

"What's going on ?" Sasuke demanded suddenly in a sitting position on the ground. More snow started to fall and the rumbling got louder everyone started waking up

"Hey Kakashi sensei what's up with all the noise?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes gently in the middle of his morning yawn.

"I'll answer later. But right now we have to get out of here everyone suddenly was wide awake and grabbed their bags and ran to try to get them out of the cave before the snow caved them all in! The snow started pilling up outside but Sakura who was still in the cave was trying to pack all her stuff back in her bag, they grabbed all their stuff and headed for the caves opening.

"Damn it! I should have listened to my mom…"

flash back

"Now Sakura make sure you don't over pack it could be hard moving around in a mission with to much luggage."

"Yeah, yeah It's already taken care of Mom."

end of flash back

"… Aw man now I might die because I over packed… What a way to go."

Lee was just about to get out of the cave when suddenly he saw Sakura, the love of his life still in the cave!!! He dropped the majority of his bags and ran inside to save her! He quickly picked up Sakura and ran toward the others standing outside of the cave. Lee ran fast, but not fast enough!? Right before he could leave the cave the rest of the snow collapsed after the last big sound like thunder and left them stuck in the cave!!

Daidara stood on top of the large cave near where you can tell an explosion occurred

"Heh two down…" he said evilly turning on his communicator. "Itachi, Kisame your up…"

"Understood." a voice said from the other line.

"Only two? Wow Daidara Sempai, your getting sloppy!" Tobi said climbing up the mountain to greet Daidara in a rather happy voice.

"Shutup you could probably only trap on of them!"

"Actually to be specific you would've only trapped one, if that weird green jumpsuit wearing guy wouldn't have rushed in... _at the last second_." He bragged.

"Oh so you saw the whole thing huh?"

"Yup!"

"Ugh…"

"So, I guess that means I'm at Daidara Sempai's level!"

"Why the hell did we even let you into the Akatsuki?!" He exclaimed quietly but, angrily. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chp3:Cave In!!**

"LEEEE!!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME, LEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Gai yelled.

"GAI, GAI SESEI!!!!! NOOO!!! I FAILLED!!" Lee said disappointingly while putting Sakura down on the floor. Sakura just sat there still holding on to her bag.

"I'm sorry to say this Sakura-chan but, were trapped in this cave…" Lee said shamefully.

_WHAT?!?!? NO WAY!!!! WHY ME?!?!?_ Sakura thought while desperately trying to shovel the snow out with her hands. _DAMN IT!!! _She thought feeling her hands go numb.

"It is useless to try and dig your way out of here, there is to much snow." Lee said wisely "We will uh…have to share body heat to stay warm, And the heat of the fire so that we won't freeze to death." Lee said slightly blushing, but trying to act serious.

_NO FRIKEN WAY!!!!!!!! AWWWWW IF ONLY IT WAS ME AND SASUKE-KUN STUCK IN THIS CAVE INSTEAD OF … _Sakura looked at Lee disappointingly _AWWW MAN! BOY DOES THIS SUCK!_

I have no choice it's either live with it or don't live at all. She thought while sadly sighing. "Oh, alright, but I'm only doing this because I want to live…" She cautiously made her way to Lee and sat next to him. She looked again at Lee who was still blushing with a happy grin on his face. "…and don't get any dumb ideas!!!"

"You don't to be so negative Sakura-chan…" Lee said sadly.

**Back To Everyone Else:**

"LEEEEEE!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!" Gai yelled sadly while digging through the snow.

"Gai your wasting your time, there's no way that you could possibly dig through all that snow. "We need a plan. The Akatsuki could be near here so we need to deal with them later. We'll have to have someone stay here to update us on the cave, someone to go for help, and the others go to complete the mission."

"Right, I knew that." Gai said angrily

"We'll vote, alright for who'll go for help Naruto…..5... Alright Naruto you'll go for help.

"AWWWW!!!!!! Why me???" Naruto yelled. he quickly covered his head by reflex waiting for Sakura to hit him he opened one eye and looked around for Sakura but he couldn't see the pink haired beauty anywhere.

" OH MY GOD WHERE THE HELLS SAKURA-CHAN?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Is he always an idiot or is this a new thing for him?" Tenten asked Sasuke annoyed.

"Always been an idiot." Sasuke answered.

"HEY! I'm _NO IDIOT_!!!" he flinched again waiting for Sakura to hit him again. "AWWWW!!! IT"S JUST NOT THE SAME!!!!"

"Ok…?" Kakashi said in a (you're a freak) way. "Now for who'll stay here Sasuke…1(Naruto)...Neji…0...Tenten…3...Me…1(Gai)…and Gai…0...ok Tenten you'll stay here."

"_Of, course_." The brown haired weapon specialist sighed depressingly.

"Ok the rest of you come with me, we have to complete our mission."

"THIS IS SO FRIKEN STUPID, AND UNFAIR!!!!" Naruto said.

"Naruto it's perfectly fair, we voted and you got 5 …out of 6!!" Tenten said already annoyed by the baka in her presence.

Naruto walked away mumbling angrily to himself.

**Back in the cave:**

"Sakura-chan?" Lee said looking at the Kino chi trying to avoid eye contact or, any other contact for that matter.

"What is it Lee-kun???" she quickly responded already annoyed of the boys presence.

"A…are you falling asleep on my shoulder?" Lee asked desperately trying not to blush.

"Uhhh… Well, I am very tired and um, we have to… share body heat so, yes I'm falling asleep on your shoulder. Why you ask?" She answered with a hint of Sarcasm and anger for having to answer such a weird question.

"No reason... hey Sakura-chan…" He started before realizing that Sakura fell asleep on is shoulder. Lee simply smiled at her. "Goodnight." He whispered while laying her gently on to the ground admiring her face until he fell asleep as well. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chp4: The Heat Is On!**

Sakura started to wake up, when she opened her eyes she saw Lee doing a varies amount of maneuvers.

"Lee-kun??? What are you doing???" Sakura was very confused about this "azure beast".

"Oh good your awake!!! I was just training." He stopped for a moment only to start again.

"Training??? Here???" now Sakura was really confused now. She had never heard such a silly thing.

"Well I'm used to waking up and training so it's just something I always do, Plus!! It keeps you in great condition!!"

"Well then…Do you want to train… together?"

Lee quietly gasped blushing lightly.

"Sure Sakura-chan!"

"Ok then!" She got up and ran toward Lee and started sparring with him hits and kicks started to be thrown at each other they both did their best but Lee was making sure that he didn't hurt her.(me: I wonder why) Sakura was doing her best to win!!(me: slaps forehead) Sakura was just about to finish the battle she ran toward Lee as fast as she could, when she tripped on a piece of ice that was sticking out of the ground! She started to fall! _Damn why do I keep falling at the worst times? _(slow motion!) Lee caught her but just for gravity to make them roll on the ground until they hit a wall. When they finally stopped she ended up landing on top of Lee (me: Gasp!) Lee stared at her and, she stared at Lee! Lee seemed surprised, and started to blush, Sakura was embarrassed and was blushing also! (me: It's About Time!) She quickly got up. "I think that's enough training today," trying not to get eye contact with the him. After an embarrassing moment like that who wouldn't?

"Yeah." Lee said doing the same still thinking about what just happened.

_Grumble_

"Awww I'm hungry!" She said

"I have rice balls in an emergency pack that I still have with me! If you want some." he said

"Thank you!" She said happily.

"Here!" He said while handing her a rice ball.

She found a stick and put the rice ball on it and put it over the warm fire! (me: wait they had a fire?!) The rice balls were finally done she started to eat them.

"Mmmm…. These are delicious Lee-kun!"

"Thank you… uh… I made them myself."

"Since when do you cook?" she said in a muffled tone because of the food she was eating.

"Oh I usually don't but..."

"Well… you are an excellent cook Lee-kun!"

"Thank you Sakura…"

When Sakura finished eating she looked at Lee smiling. Suddenly she looked away and thought to herself _What the Hell? I... I think I'm falling in love with him! _then she let out a tiny giggle.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" lee asked confused.

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh… ok." Lee said in a confused way

Sakura started to shake in the cold weather. Lee looked at her and, noticed that she was cold.

"Here Lee said while handing her the blanket he was using shivering himself.

"You sure that you don't want it Lee?"

"I-I'll be f-fine. It's-s your blank-ket anyway."

"Hmm… why don't we share the blanket?"

"Huh?" Lee looked at the pink-haired beauty surprised of the words she said.

"Sure! And we could share body heat as well! I mean I don't want you to freeze to death!" She said while showing a little grin.

Lee grinned back and sat next to her. She through the blanket over Lee's left shoulder and rested her head on his right shoulder. Lee blushed and seemed confused. He tried to figure out why she was being so… ok with being trapped in a cave with him? She was acting like she would if Sasuke was trapped with her? It was all so very confusing. But he went along with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Chp5: Its Payback Time!!**

Kakashi, Neji, Gai, and Sasuke all were walking to the place were they said the villagers saw the Akatsuki. So far they didn't see any sign of the Akatsuki. They were all beginning to think that they had already left, and that they came to late.

"Alright everyone I don't see any sign of them here we might as well do a quick search and go back to the cave to check up on Sakura and, Lee." Kakashi said.

"That's disappointing." Sasuke said.

They quickly looked through the mountain searching for anything that said Akatsuki was here (not literally) they searched the entire mountain and no sign of the Akatsuki. They all started to give up when suddenly Sasuke and Kakashi saw Kisame and Itachi on top of the mountain looking at them

"Gai! Neji! Kisame, Itachi at 3o'clock!" Kakashi whispered. Gai looked in the direction Kakashi said.

"I see… got a plan?" Gai asked.

"Actually yes."

"What is it?"

"We attack them…"

"Are you serious I could have said that!?!" Gai exclaimed in a quite angry voice.

"Yes I'm serious! On my marc…… Now!"

They all poofed away to where they saw Itachi and Kisame.

"Hahahaha! You again?" the shark-like trader exclaimed in a disappointing way.

"I'll be sure to dispose of you this time! Last time we fought I wasn't Prepared but I am now!" Gai exclaimed.

Gai and, Neji attacked Kisame and, Sasuke and, Kakashi attacked Itachi!

**Tenten:**

"Hmmm… I wonder." Tenten said quietly, while reaching in her bag for a scroll, she picked a scroll and brought it out she started twirling it like a ribbon and focused her chakra into it. Suddenly a giant mound of weapons appeared out of the scroll and attacked the snow that trapped Lee and Sakura in the cave. Suddenly a burst of blue light covered the mountain and, flung the weapons right back at her. Tenten looked closely and tapped the snow with her index finger and felt a shock of chakra.

"Ow." she said quietly. "but that means! The cave in wasn't a natural cave in…! it was a set up! I have to tell the others!"

She clicked on her communicator "Oi! Gai, Neji, do you read?"

"What is it Tenten were in an important battle?!" Gai asked angered that his student interrupted him in the middle of his battle.

"I made an incredible discovery! You remember the snow that surrounded the cave?"

"Yes what about it?" Gai asked while sending a powerful kick in Kisame's general direction

"It wasn't a regular cave in it has chakra covering the cave!"

"So it WAS these Akatsuki guys!" Gai said while trying to be on the defense.

"That's what my guess is Gai Sensei!"

"Thank you Tenten for confirming that for me."

Gai ran up to Kisame who was still fighting Neji and punched him in the face!(me: OOOH! That looked painful!)

"THAT'S FOR LEE!" Gai yelled proudly.

**Back In The Cave:**

Sakura looked into the fire and had flashbacks of Lee

Flashback1 first half

"Who are you?" Dosu asked surprisingly.

"The Beautiful green beast of the hidden leaf village… **ROCK LEE**!" Lee explained with pride.

"W…why are you here?" Sakura asked surprised.

"I will… Always appear when you are in trouble." Rock Lee said as he put the squirrel down that was ridding on Lee's shoulder on to the ground.

"Well… Thank you, you saved me." Sakura said happily.

" I said it before."

"…Huh?"

"That I will protect you until I die…"Sakura looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

end of flashback1 first half

Flashback! second half

"Let's go out together!!! I'll protect you til I die!!"

End of flashback1 second half

(me: I honestly think it's amazing that Sakura had a Flashback in a Flash Back)

Flashback2

Sakura looked at Lee's beaten motionless body feeling terrible. Lee-san Sakura jumped onto the bar that was in front of her and prepared to fall to the arena. When suddenly Kakashi stopped her.

"What can you do by going down there… you consoling him will only make it harder…" Her sensei said seriously.

Sakura looked at Kakashi surprisingly then looked sadly back at Lee knowing he was right.

End of flashback2

Flashback3

"It's rare to see you buying flowers from our shop." Ino said trying to point out how she knew why.

"So…? Who cares about that…?" Sakura said trying to avoid conversation with her hated rival. "Flowers with roots are supposed to be bad luck for a sick person… I need a cut flower… but which should I pick?"

"Your going to visit Sasuke aren't you?" Ino said suspiciously. Sakura froze looking away from the blonde haired girl. "You wont get away with that, I'm going too." Ino said leaning against Sakura using her shoulder as an elbow supporter.

"Damn… Ino pig…" Sakura said angrily.

"I'm going with this flower one flower a "rose of love." Ino Said braggingly.

"Hehe how basic, Then this Daffodil for me… Even during winter it keeps it's beauty, never losing to the cold. A strong flower that hopes for spring. With the thoughts of "please recover and get out of the hospital as soon as possible." 3 Sakura said as she held the flower close to her cheek.

"You've gotten quite good at this…" Her rival said angrily

"I said I wouldn't loose to you!"

"Then two for me."

"Why? Ones enough." She asked confused about Sakura's decision.

"No, one for Lee-san too."

"Oh yeah…Did you hear about Lee-san?" She asked Caringly making sure to be cautious of how to tell her.

"Huh? What?" she asked happily.

"Well… Lee-san… because of his serious injuries… They say he'll never be able to be a shinobi again…" Sakura looked at Ino stunned in her words of Lee.

End of flash back3

All the thoughts of the moments that showed how he loved her or something terrible about Lee flashed in her head. Her eyes started to get moist and she let out a quiet whine of sadness.

"Whats wrong Sakura-chan?"

"It's nothing Lee-kun… nothing at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine Lee-kun."

"Ok." Lee said unconvinced. He could sense something wrong. He tried ignoring it but it kept bugging him even in his sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

don't worry It'll explain it all at the end of this fan fiction


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Chp6: A Moment Of Remembrance:**

Yawn Sakura looked around and, saw Lee looking into the small fire with a serious look on his face.

"Huh?? Whats wrong?" Sakura asked while waking up.

"Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?" He asked staring at the fire in front of him.

"Yes, what is it?" Sakura got up from her semi-bed and sat herself next to the young shinobi.

"What happened, last night?"

"Huh?" she couldn't remember what the boy was talking about.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it all night! When you cried. Please, tell me what was wrong?"

"I told you it was nothing."

"Please Sakura-chan!! That's all I ask of you." Lee looked at Sakura with a sad look on his face.

"Well… I just… I … um…" she said when turning a bright red. _Oh crap! How am I supposed to tell Lee what was wrong? I can't just walk up to him and say "Hey Lee-kun I love you!!_

Lee looked at her confused trying to figure out what "Well… I just… I … um…" meant?

Oh no!! he's looking at me!! What should I say? WHAT SHOULD I SAY?!?!

_I don't know improvise a little._

Lee started thinking. He was thinking back trying to remember when girls said "Well… I just… I … um…" Let me see… Tenten… nope. Ino… nope. Hinata… Yes!! When she was with Naruto!! Wait didn't she have a crush on Naruto!!!… But that means… SAKURA LIKES ME!?!? In Lee's thinking he figured out the Sakura mystery… Wow! So Sakura likes me? I thought it would be more exciting than this. Well I guess being trapped in a cave always would make things worse. He looked at Sakura for a moment… No… No way. She likes that Uchiha that can't be it… hmmm… maybe…oh I know!

_Uh… I can't think of anything that would end "Well… I just… I… um."!!! I have to think of something even if it's a lie!! _

But, I can't just lie to Lee!! He's… well Lee!! I'd never let myself lie to him!!

"You know what Sakura?" Lee said.

What is he talking about?

"Forget about it."

_OH NO!! HE MUST HAVE FIGURED IT OUT!!_

"It's obvious that being trapped in a cave has you wondering if you'll ever see the light of day, and it's hard to imagine that so you must have had a nervous break down." Lee said smiling at her

_Why didn't I think of that?! That was brilliant!_ Sakura let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"It's ok…" he stood up facing ahead of him, then quickly turned to the pink haired beauty doing his good guy pose. "I promise that we'll get out of here alive." _He really didn't get what I meant to say, that's a relief!_

"Are you hungry? I still have some rice balls, but only to last us for today. Hopefully we'll get out of here soon."

"No not really." _Are you crazy? I'M STARVING!!_

"You sure? I have enough for today."

"Yes I'm sure."

_AHHH!!! ANATA NA BAKA DESU!!! ("You're an idiot" for those of you who don't know simple Japanese)_

Shut the hell up

"Ok then, you can have some later then."

The fire flickered lightly. It seemed to be waving, saying goodbye to then and, slowly started going away.

"Oh no! The fire is going out! Sakura yelled. Lee quickly looked for another match but they were all out.

"We don't have any matches left Sakura-chan!"

But without any fire the cave will be entirely dark, not to mention we'd freeze to death! I can't let in end like this. Hell I haven't even gotten my first kiss or a boyfriend yet… I still have so much more to experience!

"Quickly get something that will keep it going!"

Lee searched around but he couldn't find anything. The fire was barely even there. After a while of searching, the fire went out while Lee and Sakura were still searching for the something.

"Lee-kun where are you?"

"I'm over here! Follow the sound of my voice!"

Before long Lee and Sakura found eachother and by mistake their lips met as well. (Sakura actually purposely did that, but Lee obviously didn't mind.) (me: WHOOOO!!!!)

**Outside The Cave:**

"Hey Tenten!" Tenten heard faintly.

"Naruto! Is that you?" She put her hands over her eyes to try block out the sun to see who was there.

"Yeah and I got some help!" Naruto said while slowly walking up the hill whit 8 Medic Jounin ninja total.

What a show off Tenten thought to herself XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Cp7: The Big Finally!**

"Where have been Naruto!?" Tenten yelled

"Well…" the blond boy smiled scratching the back of his head. "…I kinda got distracted… a little…"

"What did you do?" She asked now concerned for whoever was involved with the idiots shenanigans.

"Well you see…

Naruto's flashback

I was walking through the forest following the map. But then…

Naruto walked looking angered and, confused at the map. He whined turning the map from one direction to another.

"I can't read this stupid map… hmmm…" He stared blankly at the map. "I have to figure this out… for Sakura-chan!"

Naruto's imagination

Naruto opened the cave and, saw Sakura and Lee fighting. Sakura looked at Naruto acknowledging his efforts to save her.

"Oh Naruto!" She fell in his arms blushing. "Thank you for saving me Naruto! Your way better than Sasuke-kun or, whatever his name is." Sakura looked at him inching closer and closer to him, puckering her lips. She came closer and closer.

End of his looney imagination

A ferret scratched at Naruto's face and, snatched the map from Naruto's grasp, interrupting his crazy fantasy.

"Hey come back here!" Naruto desperately reached over his head to try and reach what snagged his map. But he couldn't reach it.

End of flashback

Naruto stood grinning. Tenten unbelieving his idiotic story.

"…So what your saying is you were attacked by 5 jonin ninja and, you defeated them all…?"

"Well not to brag but it was more like 5,000!"

"Tenten slapped her forehead wondering how the hell he ever became a ninja in the first place.

"Oh, right! Hey Naruto." She exclaimed remembering what she found out.

"What is it?"

"You know the cave in…? It was caused be the Akatsuki!"

"WHAT?!"

"Look!" The girl moved her hand near the snow. "Go on touch the snow." Naruto poked the mountain base then quickly snatched his hand away in pain. "It's chakra! It covers the whole cave!!" She brought her index finger in front of her face. "The Akatsuki set us up!"

Naruto suddenly was angry, shocked, and vengeful all together. He nodded his head down but when he lifted it back up but his face was different! He had black streaks where his unusual markings were ,his eye color seemed to be red and, a strange colored chakra was circling around him. "I'm gonna kill the them."

"Naruto! Gai, Neji, Sasuke, and Kakashi, are already fighting them!"

"Actually Tenten we finished fighting them…" Gai said stepping behind Tenten startling her. Tenten turned around and saw Gai doing his good guy pose with Neji, Sasuke, and Kakashi standing next to him. "… and we won!"

"Actually Gai they got away, I don't think that this would count as a _victory_." Kakashi said calmly.

CURSE YOU KAKASHI!!!! Gai thought turning around to clench his fist and teeth with fire burning in his eyes.

"So how is everyone?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Naruto is being weird, Sakura-chan and, Lee-kun are still trapped in the cave, and I got the worst bad hair day So were not doing to good here." She said pointing at her poofy hair.

Naruto Suddenly Bashed through the snow violently, throwing all the snow on the others. Red and blue chakra were everywhere, as Naruto dug recklessly to save Sakura….and Lee……I suppose. Naruto finally dug though all the snow and to his surprise and disgust he saw the most weirdest sight in his life! Lee and Sakura kissing?!?! Naruto ran inside, Sakura saw him out of the corner of her eye. She quickly stopped. Naruto Made his hand into a fist and started turning red. He ran toward Lee. Sakura quickly pushed Lee out of the way taking the hit. She fell to the floor, knocked out, Lee sat down next to her worriedly holding her head.

"Sakura? No, no… NO!!!!!!" Naruto yelled coming back to his senses. The markings turned back to normal, his eyes were blue again and, the chakra around him was gone.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun she's alright she just unconscious." Lee said trying to help Naruto.

"I, I can't believe that I hit Sakura-chan!" Naruto said falling to his knees, with his hands covering his eyes to be sure not to see her like that.

Lee carried Sakura, and went outside and saw the light of day smiling. He gently put The pink-haired beauty on the stretcher the medic nins had and, went to see his Sensei.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!" Gai gave Lee a great hug.

"I missed you too!" Lee hugged him back

"Lee… Your hair is a mess! Here use this spare comb." Gai stopped the hug and handed him the comb he had. (WTF?!? HE HAS A SPARE COMB?!?!?!?!?!?)

"Thank you Gai Sensei! Lee said while taking the comb and desperately combing his hair. When he finished he gave the comb back to his role model sensei.

"Gai sensei…"Lee wiggled his index finger signaling Gai to be in secret mode.

"Hm?" Gai leaned over to hear what his prized pupil had to say.

"I have to tell you everything when we see eachother again. You are going to be so proud."

"Ewww! Disgusting, grouse, terrible, ack! Naruto yelled after he told Sasuke and, Kakashi what he saw.

"Well I guess it's true, Isolation _CAN_ bring people together." Kakashi said in a disgusted voice.

"And to think only 3 days of isolation she goes from stalking me to kissing…Lee." Sasuke said also disgusted.

Lee ran back towards Sakura on the stretcher and told the medic ninja that he was going to go back to Konoha with them. They agreed and Lee said goodbye for now to his mostly disgusted and, confused friends.

**At Konoha:**

Sakura slightly opened her eyes and saw a foggy image of a green blur.

"Oh good! Your waking up!" A familiar voice said cheerfully.

"Huh? Where am I?" Her vision began to focus a little better.

"Your in the Hospital, were back in Konoha!" She saw that it was Lee that was standing next to her. She looked around and saw that she was on a bed and saw a Daffodil in a vase full of water on the table next to her. She looked back at Lee and saw him smiling at her.

"We are? The last thing I remember is .…The kiss and feeling pain on my face."

"Good that means that you don't have amnesia! You were knocked out for an entire day!"

"I was?!"

"Yes, you scared me! I thought you weren't going to wake up!"

"Well I feel a lot better than I did when I was conscience." She said while getting up.

"Don't get up to fast, you might …"

"Lee I know that you care and all, but I'm fine." She said interrupting him with a cheerful voice.

"Ok, then I'll be waiting outside for you, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

Lee walked out of the room and closed the door behind him looking through the side of the door as long as he could to see Sakura and walked away. Sakura laughed, got up and, went to the window. She saw the beautiful sunset sky. Suddenly something caught her attension. It was a cherry tree! And near the tree she saw Lotus flowers all around (It's spring time) She saw the wind carrying the cherry blossoms gently to the ground. She saw them fall, fall for what seemed like the Lotus surrounding the tree with care, just like she did, She fell for Lee. She smiled and saw Lee walk to the bench by the tree. She quickly left the room. She signed out of the hospital and ran outside where she saw Lee and sat next to him and expressed her true feelings for him.

"Lee-kun… um… about the whole cave thing… I…" Lee looked at the clouds in the sky with a joyful smile. "…When I cried it was partly what your theory was but… the main reason I cried was because… I was thinking of all the times you were so kind and, when you saved me. I don't really want to but I do… I love you Lee."

_Thata girl don't hide it_

Lee seemed to have somehow known. He stood up and faced Sakura. and said once again.

"Let's go out together!!! I'll protect you til I die!!" He said doing his good guy pose. Sakura didn't give him the same answer as the last time, instead she said something different.

"Yes." She said while smiling and hugging Lee. She looked at the tree again and the lotus surrounding it and rested her head on Lee's shoulder once more admiring the trees beauty and kissed Lee on the cheek this time and smiled at him as he lightly blushed. They both now looked at the tree and Lee figured out what it meant smiled and, was blushed. The wind brushed through their hair and through the tree and more blossom petals fell to the ground and for the lotus.

**THE**

**END **

Hope you enjoyed it!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
